Hy-Brazil
}} Die Insel Hy-Brasil ist eine mythische Insel aus der keltischen Glaubenswelt, die im Meer versank. Sie wurde auch "Das andere Atlantis" genannt. Der Name ist Gälisch und bedeutet Ort des Friedens und der Harmonie. Sie gilt als Herkunftsinsel des keltischen Göttergeschlechts der Tuatha De Danann. Die Insel, so die Legenden, wurde zuerst im Jahre 1325 auf einer Seekarte entdeckt. Auf Karten aus der Renaissance und der Frühen Neuzeit ist diese Insel noch eingezeichnet, erst 1865 wurde die Insel aus den Atlanten entfernt. Wikipedia: Brasilinsel Allgemeines Die Insel wurde angeblich von keltischen Mönchen im 6. Jahrhundert entdeckt und wurde zu einem Sehnsuchtsort der Europäer, da nach den Beschreibungen der Mönche alle Pflanzen Blüten trugen und alle Bäume, Früchte und Steine Edelsteine waren. Die Sage der Insel betonte, dass die Insel völlig von Nebel umschlossen sei und nur an einem Tag in sieben Jahren sichtbar wäre. Im Jahr 1674 sagte Kapitän Jon Nisbet, er habe die Insel bestiegen. Anfang des letzten Jahrhunderts noch hielten die Bewohner der Aran-Inseln traditionsgemäß Ausschau nach der Zauberinsel, die alle sieben Jahre aus dem Meer auftaucht und die Gerald Griffen "The Isle of the Blest" (Die Insel der Seligen) nannte. Suite101: Die Anderswelt von Irland und der Ursprung des Namens Avalon Brasilien? In Mittelengland bedeutet brazil = "Eisenkies". Alte irische Überlieferungen sprechen von Hy Brasil, "Die Insel Brazil", draußen im Atlantischen Ozean, weit entfernt von Irland. Einige Forscher sind der Meinung, daß Hy Brasil das gleiche ist wie das nordwestsemitische Î BRZL oder "Die Eiseninsel": Theosophie: Alt–Amerika, 2. Teil Lage und Entsprechung thumb|300px|Hy Brazil auf einer Karte von Sebastian Munster, 1588 Die genaue Lage ist umstritten, laut einigen Quellen soll sie westlich von Irland liegen, andere siedeln sie weiter im Süden an. Auch mit der ebenfalls mythischen Insel Avalon wird sie daher in Zusammenhang gebracht, da auch diese sich laut der Artussage westlich von Britanien befunden haben soll. Den meisten Hinweisen zufolge befand sich Avalon jedoch sehr nah an der Küste Englands und in anderen Bezügen wieder als Insel auf einem großen See. Hy-Brazil hingegen lag jedoch etwas weiter außerhalb vor der Westküste Irlands. Demzufolge kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass es wiederum zwei unterschiedliche Inseln gewesen sind. Hy-Brazil galt als eine sich tarnende Insel, die von den Bewohnern beliebig ein- und ausgeschaltet werden konnte. Technisch ebenso ein Rätsel wie mystisch, dennoch erklärt es erst, aus welchem Grund die Insel ab einem gewissen Zeitraum nicht mehr auf den Seekarten zu finden war. Heutzutage ist es schwierig, tatsächliche Fakten aus einstigen Legenden über diese Insel herauszufinden. Doch auch Kolumbus soll von der Existenz dieser Insel berichtet haben. Bewohner Die Insel soll von den Tuatha De Danann besiedelt worden sein. Sie werden als sehr groß und schlank beschrieben und lehnen Kontakte zu den Menschen in der Regel völlig ab. Während sie in alten Sagen noch mit Menschen zusammenarbeiteten, so ist dieser Zustand heutzutage nicht mehr gegeben. Weder die Menschen besaßen ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt kein Interesse mehr, sich näher mit diesem Volk auseinanderzusetzen, noch dieses Volk selbst. Zutritt thumb|250px|Hy Brazil auf einer Karte von R. Mercator, 1623 In keltischen Legenden wird besagt, dass sich alle sieben Jahre automatisch die Tarnung dieser Insel deaktiviert und man einen ganzen Tag lang Zugang zu ihr besäße. Jedoch ist dieser Zeitpunkt unbekannt und somit besitzt man eine geringe Chance, sich exakt an diesem Tag auf die Suche zu begeben und den Zugang ad hoc zu entdecken. Trotz dieses für Verzweiflung sorgenden Umstandes gibt es Berichte von Seefahrern, die sogar diese Insel betreten haben. Einer von ihnen, der Seebär Roderick O’Flaherty, behauptet sich im Jahre 1872 auf dieser Insel aufgehalten zu haben. Seinen Aussagen zufolge sei die Insel ziemlich rund und besäße mehrere Städte und einen Fluss, der sich von Ost nach West durch die Insel zöge. Der Standort dieser Insel befände sich südwestlich von Galway Bay. Roderick sagte aus, dass es dort goldene Türme und Hausdächer gab mit vornehmen Volk und gesunden Tieren. Ein ständiger Nebel habe die Insel umgeben und es wart nicht einfach, sie beim Vorbeisegeln gleich zu erkennen. Ein weiterer Kapitän namens John Nisbet, aus Irland, behauptete, sich einen ganzen Tag auf dieser Insel aufgehalten zu haben. Seine Beschreibungen von der Insel sind mit denen von O’Flaherty zu vergleichen. Er berichtete, dass er mit seiner Crew in einen dichten Nebel gelangt sei und im Anschluss die Insel Hy-Brazil auftauchte. Auf der Insel gelandet, trafen sie auf einen alten Mann, der sie großzügig mit Silber und Gold beschenkte. Als Kapitän Nisbet wieder nach Hause fuhr, wurde kurz darauf ein weiteres Schiff ausgesandt, speziell um diese Insel zu besuchen. Der Kapität war dieses Mal Alexander Johnson, ein Mann ohne Furcht und Tadel. Auch er kam in den Genuss, diese Insel vorzufinden. Somit ist die Aussage, dass sie sich nur alle sieben Jahre zeige, nahezu hinfällig. Johnson bestätigte jede Aussage, die Nisbet bereits geliefert hatte. Die Suche nach der Insel Inspiriert von dieser geheimnisvollen Insel, machte sich im Jahre 1872 auch der Autor T. J. Westropp mit Familie und einigen seiner besten Freunde auf den Seeweg, um sie zu finden. Kurzfristig erblickten sie die Insel und nahmen voller Freude Kurs, aber nach einigen Minuten verschwand sie spurlos vor ihren Augen. Die Reise blieb erfolglos und sie kehrten frustriert zurück. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt an zeigte sich die Insel nie wieder den Augen eines Menschen. Forscher und Archäologen sind danach immer wieder zu den Koordinaten dieser Insel gefahren, in der Hoffnung, einmal diese Insel zu erblicken. Auch sie blieben erfolglos. Doch entdeckten sie dort eindeutige Hinweise auf die einstige Existenz einer Insel. Ausschließlich Saint Barrind und Brendan, ebenfalls zwei tüchtigte Forscher, konnten zwar keine Insel vorfinden, aber einen Strand umgeben von Nebel. Sie liefen ununterbrochen an diesem Strand entlang und nach Stunden kamen sie wieder an dem Punkt heraus, von dem sie losgegangen waren. Sie waren sinnlos im Kreis gelaufen, ohne einen Zugang zur Insel gefunden zu haben. Es gab auch nach 1872, nachdem sich der enthusiastische Autor auf die Suche nach Hy-Brazil gemacht hatte, mehrere Expeditionen zu dieser sagenumwobenen Insel. Selbst Greenpeace schaukelten an den Koordinaten vorbei, doch sie konnten keine Insel finden. Was ihnen jedoch aufgefallen ist und für Erstaunen gesorgt hat: Viele der mittelatlantischen Kuppen (unterseeische Berge) sind nach Orten aus der Trilogie “Herr der Ringe” benannt worden. Es ist unbekannt, wer sich diese Mühe gemacht hat, aber Namen wie Rohan Seamount, Gondor Seamount, Fangorn Bank, Edoras Bank, Eriador Seamount, Lorien Knoll und Isengard Ridge sind da ziemlich bezeichnend. Überhaupt wird ja dem Autor Tolkien nachgesagt, seine Inspiration zu seinem Werk erhielt er aus luziden Träumen, einer entfernten Traumwelt, die es wirklich geben soll bzw. der eine gewisse objektive Existenz zukommt und Träumer diese durchaus aufsuchen können. T. J. Westropp, "Brasil and the Legendary Islands of the North Atlantic": their history and fable. A contribution to the Atlantis problem, Proceedings of the Royal Irish Academy 30 (Dublin, 1912–13). T. J. Westropp Exopolitisches Die Insel Hy-Brazil kam erneut ins Gespräch, als 1980 in Großbritannien nahe einer US Amerikanischen Militärbasis im Rendelsham Forest in der englischen Grafschaft Suffolk unbekannte Flugobjekte gesichtet wurden und den Berichten der Zeugen zufolge auch eines landete. Einer der Anwesenden, Sergeant James Penniston, berichtete, dass er von diesem unbekannten Flugobjekt telepatisch eine Nachricht in Form eines Binärcodes empfing, die nach ihrer Entzifferung u.a. die Korrdinaten 52″ 09′ 42.532 N – 13″ 13′ 12.69 W preisgab. Diese Geokoordinaten, so der allgemeine Tenor bisher, weisen auf einen Ort westlich der britischen Inseln, an dem sich alten Überlieferungen zufolge die mystische Insel "Hy-Brazil" befunden haben soll. Matrixblog: Hy-Brazil Exopolitik Deutschland: Neue Details zum Vorfall im Rendlesham Forest Quellen Kategorie:Britische Inseln Kategorie:Mythologischer Ort